Dead Space: Consquences
by Skylar Silverwind
Summary: Sequal to Dead Space: Aftermath Every equal action has an equal and opposite reaction. This is the reaction fate has in store for humanity post-Dead Space. The Unbeginning has begun.
1. A Prelude to doom

**Hey, Guys, I'm back! Heres the beginning of the new series! Rate and review!**

He was running down the hallway. Running from death itself, or so it seemed.

The nightmares he saw, the terrors he faces, the doom that was unleashed.

"Snap out of it. Keep moving." He muttered to himself, trying, and failing, to encourage himself to go on.

He ran out of fear, out of anger, out of the desire to kill the damn commander of this fucked up mission.

_Run human, run from death, run from the oblivion your race is destined for._ Then there was the voice.

It screeched, it yelled. It ranted and raved about doom and death. It flowed into his mind like water and swept its corrupt thoughts within.

_How much more pain does take human, before you loose your grace?_

But he refused it, denied it. All out of the vagrant belief that there was hope somewhere within the depths of hell.

Ahead, the door that held back evil was beginning to break, and he still continued on his frenzied rush. He planted his feet and readied his rifle, ready to fight.

"I! DENY! DEATH! COME AND GET ME!"

And when the evil came, he looked it in the eye and fired.

And fired.

And fired.

_You will die. All will die. You will die, for we demand your souls._


	2. The Lone Mourner

**Hey, Guys, I'm back! Heres the beginning of the new series! Rate and review!**

A man walked into the room. The room was only sparsely decorated, only a table and a desk a lone holo-projector. He sat down, putting a number of file folders on the table. Each of them marked with a DNA helix and the words _Project Eden_. He opened a folder up and read its contents. Though he already knew what they said.

* * *

United Stellar Marine Corps.

Personnel file: Private Blair Marks.

Age: 21

Assignment: Sigma Squad.

Specialization: Fire support.

* * *

He looked over the young man's file. Born on Lunar colony Alpha. Raised with love and care. Energetically joined the marines at the first chance he got. Received high marks during his training and was selected for a experimental RIG upgrade. All of his record showed a promising career. Until he reached the bottom.

* * *

Assigned to operation STING at Area 97.

Status: K.I.A

* * *

He knew why he was dead. He knew why such a promising young man was dead. He knew how he died and when. He knew where he died and who he died with.

He was dead. Because he ordered him to his death.

Because he, the former Director of Planetary Security, Earth, sent him to die.


	3. The Path's Beginning

**Two Years Ago**

**Over the Atlantic Ocean**

"I still say that the sprinkles are better." Said Blair.

"No way, the glazed ones are a hundred times better." Replied Stevens.

"Yeah right!"

"You want to bet on that?"

"You two cut it out! Your driving the rest of us insane!" Yelled Jones, shutting his two teammates up. "You've been arguing about doughnuts for the past three hours! I'm going mad!"

"Not my fault we don't get an in-flight movie." Muttered Blair.

"Yeah, butt out Jones." Added Stevens.

"Baker, help? Baker?" Asked Jones to the soldier sitting next to him with his helmet on, and with noises coming from the inside of it.

"He's listening to his music again." Groaned Blair. "Totally blocking out the world. Why he's so engrossed in that vocaliod stuff I will never…" Blair was suddenly interrupted when the formerly still trooper just leaped at him and punched the area where his left shoulder had been three seconds earlier.

"Never. Insult. Vocaliod." Uttered the trooper as he sat back down again.

"Freaky." Remarked Stevens.

"Okay boys, ETA to landing in five minutes, lock and load." Said Mullins, otherwise referred to as Sarge, as he walked out of the cockpit where their pilot, some rookie flyer called Larkin, was.

The squad began to grab their equipment. Sarge got his pulse rifle and his helmet, plus a few armor attachments. Stevens picked up an assault rifle and his hacker kit. Baker his assault rifle and under-barrel grenade launcher. Jones took up his SMG and spec ops gear, cloaker, stasis, the works. And for Blair, two pulse rifles and ammo were for him.

**Area 97**

**Unknown Location in the Atlantic**

Area 97 wasn't your typical research facility. It was an artificial island that had facilities going down almost to the sea floor and lower. On the surface, one could easily say it was a floating city.

The shuttle touched down at their designated landing area smoothly, which was no easy feat as the landing platform was becoming increasingly crowded with larger and larger numbers of transports and shuttles. The squad got off the shuttle to see a mess of military activity. HAZMAT units were suiting up in their chemical protection armor. Military squads were lining up and loading up for deployment. Engineers were filling their toolboxes and analyzing their schematics.

"Come on boys, briefing in ten, lets go." Ordered Sarge as he started walking towards the surface administration building. The rest of the squad followed him.

Inside, a dozen squads of marines were squeezed in a small room and the squad was barely able to get in, let alone find seats. An officer was at the head of the room, along with a hologram of the facility.

"Hello gentlemen. We have a major situation inside this facility. An unknown accident at 2342 hours yesterday has somehow silenced all communication inside the main laboratories on level 57." The hologram showed this as one of the bottommost levels in the building. "Then, power and all other major operations in the facility all the sudden shut down randomly." The lit sections of the hologram soon turned dark until almost the entire facility was black. Nothing past the ninth level was lit. "Our mission comes from the Director of Earth Security himself, no mistakes can be afforded." That caused a bit of a stir amongst the troops, the Director himself ordered this! This was something very bad.

"Individual squad objectives will be given ten prior to deployment. But the general plan will be as follows: engineer brigades will go to key area of the facility and attempt to reactivate or repair them. The regular army will see to their protection as well as the recovery of critical data. Meanwhile, the Marines will escort squads of HAZMAT units into the depths of the facility to contain and eliminate any contaminates responsible for this infection. Also, special equipment will be at the designated armory, pick it up before you deploy. Good luck, and suit up."

The room quickly dispersed with the squad finding themselves walking towards the armory, a reconverted storage warehouse that was lined with crates and pallets of ammo. What the squad received though, was not expected.

"Plasma cutters?" Asked Stevens. "I got one of these in my maintenance kit back at base. Why do we need these?"

"I don't know sir." Replied the logistics officer there. "All I was told was that I was supposed to replace your standard sidearm with these."

"Yeah right. That's bull." Said Baker, who left his cutter in its crate. "I'm sticking to my good ol' Divet if you don't mind."

"Have it your way sir."

In the end, Baker and Jones refused the cutters, the latter justifying his case in that it was too bulky and would mess up his opto-camo. Sarge, Stevens, and Blair took them though.

Then the call to deploy arrived.

* * * * *

///Log_KPD-01///

///Initiate Log///

///Audio-Only///

Marks: Hello, I am Lieutenant Marks, I will be your therapist today.

???: …

Marks: Lets start by telling me your name.

???: …

Marks: Come on, speak up.

???: …

Marks: I know you have brain activity, we just need to get over some emotional trauma before we call really help you.

???: …

Marks: Hmm. Subject still comatose, 50cc's Arctazine would you kindly?

???: No.

Marks: Oh?

???: No more.

Marks: We won't make you take more if you remember.

???: Remember?

???: Remember what?

Marks: Your name for starters.

???: My…name…

???: I…don't…know.

Marks: More Arctazine.

???: NO!

Marks: Then remember!

???: I can't!

Marks: Try!

???: I…I…

Marks: Well?!

???: I am…I am…

???: I am Issac Clarke.

Marks: Good, that will be all for now.

///End Recording///

**Authors Note: Forgive the absence, I was largely uninspired until now, Please Rate and Review. I need criticism and ideas.**


	4. Another Traveller

**Authors Note: Nothing special to say today, just Rate and Review people!**

The Director opened up another file. It was about another person who too fell because he ordered it.

* * * *

United Stellar Engineer Corps

Personnel File: Kieri Lunora

Age: 19

Assignment: Gear Squad

Specialization: Field Medic.

* * * *

Her past was not as cheerful as Blair's, receiving little attention from her parents and brothers save the oldest who received the most of it, and sent to a substandard school for doctoring. Her psychological profile reflected on this.

* * * *

Psychological Profile: Stable for the most part, but occasionally talks to herself. Occasionally references peoples nonexistant.

* * * *

In short, she made up people to keep her company, understandable considering her past. The Director moved on to the bottom of the file. To her last mission.

* * * *

Assigned to operation STING at Area 97

Status: M.I.A.

* * * *

Her body was never found. Her R.I.G never transmitted that she was dead. And furthermore, she never left the facility.

* * * *

///Log KPD-02///

///Initiate Log///

///Audio Only///

Marks: So, what shall we talk about today?

Issac: ...

Marks: How about your past,nothing bad there is there?

Issac: ...

Issac: I can't.

Marks: Oh? Why?

Issac: Its all a blank. I can't remember.

Marks: Oh dear, so that is what those null spots were...

Marks: Can you tell me anything?

Issac: No. I can't.

Mark: Hm. Well in that case...

Marks: Well, the doctor says we shouldn't give you any more drugs so we'll have to turn to different methods to get you to remember. **Rustling is heard as something is pulled out**

Issac: A photo?

Marks: Yes. Do you recognize the person on it?

Issac: No. I don't.

Marks: I'll give you a hint: her name is Nicole.

Issac: Nicole...Nicole...Nicole...

Marks: Do you remember?

Issac: Nicole...Nicole...Nicole...

Marks: Hm?

Issac: Nic-NICOLE! Where is she!?

Marks: Please calm down.

Issac: WHERE IS SHE?! You have here! Shes alive!

Marks: I don't know what your talking about.

Issac: She's alive and you took her! Where is she you- *Sounds of struggling are heard.*

Guard: 30 cc's sedative, now!

*****Stuggling ends*****

Marks: So he knows...

///End Recording///


	5. The Decent to Darkness

**Area 97**

**Level 22**

The cargo lift slowly went down the shaft leading to the depths of Area 97, aboard it were a dozen squads of soldiers, HAZMAT marines, and engineers. All of them were ready for what was ahead. Or so they thought.

"Okay people! Scramble code Zulu Four! Keep your mouth's shut, and eyes wired, we have no idea what happened here!" Sarge was the first one off the lift, followed by Baker and Blair, with Stevens and Jones filling the rear, with them, an engineer team tagged along. The other squads moved out to other areas.

Blair hefted his twin rifles with a grin, this was the first time tried out the latest model pulse rifle. And the wide corridors of the underwater facility were perfect killzones. Baker took a moment to make sure his grenade launcher had a frag round in it, something was making him suspicious about something. He didn't know what.

"We'll need to divert to an auxiliary lift to get to level 66." Said Sarge. "Quarantine locks are preventing the main lifts from getting down that far." the squad provided mere nods in reply. Behind the squad, in the engineering team, Kieri suppressed a curse as her grip on the med-kit she carried slipped for a mement. They all kept getting heavyer and heavyer with every new medical advance.

"Having trouble?" As ked a voice near her.

"Karso, I don't need you talking right now." She hissed under her breath.

To her side was a young red-headed man dressed in a security officer's uniform. He wasn't actually there, however. She knew it was an illusion made by her own mind. This was further justified when Jones walked through him.

"Damn, I hate it when people do that!" Yelled Karso, only to be heard by no-one.

"Well suck it up, and go away." Whispered Kieri again, taking a break as the two teams finally reached the auxillary lift.

"Hey, I can't help it, I AM the personification of your anxiety at the moment."

As the two began to quarrel silently, neither of the two squads were aware that they were being watched. And not by living eyes.

And for a moment, Blair thought he heard something. A voice.

_.gnivilnu eht fo tsaef eht ot, snamuh emocleW_

"Huh?"

********

///Log_KZT 09///

///Initate Log///

///Audio Only///

???: Who are you?

Marks: The name is Marks.

???" Marks huh? Another spook here to question me?

Marks: Yes, and I'm sorry for Daniel's behavior. That was complete violation of what we stand for. We DO hold ourselves to standards you know. We aren't monsters.

???: And yet you tried to dissect my body and brain.

Marks: I know, that won't happen anymore.

???: Please. You have no intention of helping me. You only care about yourself.

Marks: Actually, your wrong.

???: Hm?

Marks: Your gift is something valuable not just me, but to humanity, heck, to the universe.

???: Yeah right.

Marks: If you don't believe me, look at this.

???: What the-?

Marks: This is beyond me. Beyond us. We face annialation, dear, and your power might buy us some time.

???: ....

???: I'm listening.

Marks: Let us do some minor brain scans, monitor your bodies reaction to varius effects of the Marker. In a minute way of course.

???: Fine, on one condition.

Marks: What?

???: Where are my friends?

Marks: Ah, you mean Weller and McNeil. Don't worry, they're okay. They just need more time in sickbay.

???: I'll take your word for it. For now.

Marks: Heh, at this rate you'll be a black ops in now time Miss Murdoch. Now, let us begin.

///End Recording///


End file.
